


Apology Accepted

by Lucem



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucem/pseuds/Lucem
Summary: Noiz doesn't like the jealousy he's feeling, and lashes out at Koujaku, which leads to a fight and a serious talk about their relationship, followed by some make up sex.





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I started writing for fun, because I adore Noiz and Koujaku as a couple and feel like they would have a very fiery relationship that would be so fun to write about. I might develop this into a full fic at some point as I have some ideas floating around, but for now it's just a smutty one shot.  
> P.S I'm not creative with titles RIP

A warm finger gently pressed against Noiz's mouth, hushing him. He resisted the urge to grab that wrist and pull that finger into his mouth, to wrap his lips around it and taste it with his tongue. But he was angry at Koujaku, and he was going to make damn sure that the idiot knew. He jerked his head back, shooting him a harsh glare. "Fuck off," he hissed, batting his boyfriend's hand away. 

Hurt briefly flashed in Koujaku's red eyes, before they darkened with anger. "Fine," he snapped. "I'll just fuck off home," and with that he turned and stalked off, leaving Noiz sitting on the bed, staring after him as an odd pressure tightly smothered his chest. Koujaku didn't glance back, but as he violently thrust the bedroom door open, Noiz realised that perhaps he had been a little too heartless. He had a bad habit of using cruel worlds to mask his own pain, and the short time he'd spent with Koujaku by his side wasn't enough to reverse half a lifetime of teaching himself to be cold and callous, of carving away at his emotions like a hacksaw to his mind.

He sighed, biting his trembling lips. "Wait..." he mumbled softly, eyes flickering to the ground. It was hard for him to admit that maybe he'd been in the wrong, or at least over reacted to the whole situation. It was only Koujaku's customer that had been flirting, his boyfriend hadn't reciprocated, even as the obnoxious woman clung tightly to his arm, fluttering her thick lashes and coiling her long dark hair between slender fingers.

When Noiz saw such a display of affection aimed at his partner, he felt something inside his himself unravel with the swiftness and violence of a string being pulled tightly, snapping at breaking point, and for a moment the world around him had become one of darkness, his heart sinking like a rock cast into the ocean. He had stormed off, his fists clenched into shaking balls of pressure by his sides, ignoring Koujaku's desperate cries as he rushed after him. 

His boyfriend had chased him all the way home, but even then Noiz had slammed the apartment door in his face, with such force that he could have sworn the wood splintered, and he felt it reverberate through him like a shock wave to his nerves. 

Now, after a while of arguing, mainly just Noiz venting his frustration while Koujaku stood there in silence, accepting the brunt of his rage, he finally felt himself calm a little, knowing that perhaps he'd gone too far. He himself knew the reason why he'd flipped out so badly, it wasn't just jealousy that fuelled his anger, but rather his own disgust at how insecure he'd become, how vulnerable his feelings for this man had made him. He had once worn a suit of armour around his heart, could carelessly drift from person to person, like a nameless ghost, alone and empty.

But somewhere along the line, Koujaku had pierced that armour, wormed his way through the gaps and torn it down from the inside like the Trojan Horse in the city of Troy. But without it, he felt as though his heart was exposed before the world, beating and bloody in his hands, and he had become weak and fragile like a doll made of china. But the cracks had also let in an immense flood of light, opened him up to feeling things he never thought he would feel again.

Koujaku stopped in the threshold, but did not turn around. There was a moment of silence, and it weighed upon him, heavy and dark like fog in the air, before Noiz spoke again. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice stained yet sincere. He felt a small sting to his pride, but he knew now that his stubborn ego wasn't worth ruining things over, that he had grown up from such a childish mentality.

Koujaku let out an exasperated sigh, glancing back at him through narrowed eyes. His anger had faded, and now he just looked worn out, drained. He shook his head slightly. "You're one hell of a brat, you know that?" he said, with a slight hint of affection, a tired smile on his lips. 

Noiz looked up at him. He had told himself in the past that no one and no thing on this Earth would make him cry again, yet now a few simple words from Koujaku made the backs of his eyes sting. "I just get so worried you'll see me for the piece of shit I am and leave," he finally admitted after a long pause, choking down the threat of tears. It was hard to bring himself to confess such a shameful truth, but harder still to leave it unsaid, let it fester away inside his chest like a rotting wound. The old him would have let it poison him, destroy him. But...he had changed.

Koujaku smiled now, as though he couldn't help it. "Since when do you worry about stuff like that?" he asked, making his way back to where Noiz sat, restless and fidgety on the bed. "The shitty beansprout I always knew didn't care about anyone but himself," his voice was almost teasing, yet somewhat nostalgic.

"You know when, old man" Noiz said, playing along with his little farce. Their relationship had been an accident, really. A drunken argument on the night of Noiz's twentieth birthday, that had somehow ended up going elsewhere. Neither of them could recall what exactly had led to them ending up at Koujaku's place, only that it was a night of intense and heated sex that he could still only recollect in ragged scraps, and the beginning of something neither of them would ever have expected.

Despite their differences, Koujaku had still felt bad. He was a man of honour beneath his showy facade, and he felt, as someone older, the mature and responsible one, he had somehow taken advantage of Noiz. Of course that certainly wasn't the case. Noiz didn't think sex was a big deal and hadn't exactly been uptight with his virtue in the past. For all he knew he could have been the one that initiated the interaction. But Koujaku wouldn't listen, and insisted he do something as an apology. Maybe it was for his own self satisfaction, to preserve that useless pride of his, but he had more than made up for it by now, anyway.

Whatever the reason, they had ended up spending more time together after that, and somehow got close, the sharp edges of their contrasting personalities rubbing together to create sparks, yet somehow softening each other down over time, like the the friction of sandpaper smoothing down a hard and jagged surface. Eventually their differences began to fill the emptiness inside one and other like pieces of a puzzle clicking into place, and soon they realised that they were comfortable, and even found enjoyment, in each other's company. 

Such a relationship was obviously going to be filled with turbulence. When they fought, it was like a thunderous sky, static building between them until one little spark set it all ablaze. And when they made up, it was explosive in a completely different way, like fireworks in the dark, before everything settled down once more and they returned to normal, feeling like somehow they had grown closer, somehow their bond was stronger.

By all logic, something like that wouldn't last, it made sense to think eventually it was bound to go out with a bang, a disaster of biblical proportions. But sometimes feelings of the heart defied logic. Noiz knew that better than anyone, that was why he'd spent years casting his useless emotions aside, convinced that he only needed things that were useful to live. How foolish he had been, just a lost and hurt little boy, abandoned by love and wandering down a path of broken glass, his feet getting torn to shreds just so the rest of him would feel nothing at all.

Koujaku had showed him another way of living, dragged him as bloody and broken as he was, away from that road, that aimless self destruction. He had returned to him the love that he had once lost, a different type of love, but it still warmed his cold heart all the same, bled life back into his numb and empty veins.

He watched his boyfriend, now leaning down toward him, staring at him with scarlet eyes, as wild and reckless as an inferno sweeping across the land yet as warm and steady as the red haze of a summer sunrise. With their faces just inches apart, Noiz wanted nothing more than to ease forward and kiss him, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to move. Guilt curled in his stomach like a snake, and his body felt strangely heavy, his bones weighing him down.

"You know, I'm kind of happy," Koujaku said softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. Noiz raised a pierced brow in bewilderment, unable to ascertain what about this whole mess of a situation he could possibly find delight in. "You getting so jealous," he began to elaborate, the bed creaking and shifting as he placed himself on it next to Noiz, settling into the soft sheets. "It makes me think that maybe you are serious about us." 

Noiz felt those words like a slap to the face, and even jolted slightly as though he'd really been smacked. "Of course I'm serious about us," he protested, unsure where Koujaku could have posibly grasped onto the idea that he wasn't. These things were difficult to him. Relationships, emotional connections, putting his faith in someone else, and he didn't know how to convey his feelings properly, but he was trying his best regardless. 

"I know you are," Koujaku mumbled, his voice hitting low tones. "When you said you were scared of me leaving you, I knew for sure." 

Noiz felt his face heat a little, and turned his head away, trying to escape that burning gaze. His jaw worked slightly, and he swallowed the lump caught in his throat before speaking. "I can't give you what a pretty girl can. I'm not cute, beautiful, I'm not special or something worth treasuring. You'd be better off without me," he said, a heaviness tugging at his heart. He wasn't sure if he truly believed those words, or if it was just an excuse to try and run away from the inexplicable emotions flooding through him in a dizzying whirl. 

There was a few moments of heavy silence, and when Koujaku said nothing he turned back to face him, but before he could do or say anything more, his boyfriend's face was so close to his, a blur of tanned skin and red eyes and black hair, and a gentle kiss pressed against his lips. He involuntarily closed his eyes, leaning forward into it with a soft sigh, almost finding himself chasing after that warm mouth when Koujaku pulled away.

"You really are still a clueless brat," Koujaku muttered in his ear. "I could never leave," his mouth lowered to Noiz's neck, just beneath the sharp curve of his jaw. "Besides, who would look after you if I was gone?" he asked, and Noiz could almost feel that smug smile without looking, in the soft breathe that came with his words, the press of his lips to the sensitive skin of his throat. He shuddered slightly, a lingering heat making its way up from the base of his spine. "And you are cute," he added as an afterthought, licking tenderly at the hollow of his neck.

He wanted to extinguish that self satisfaction of Koujaku's, to show him he wasn't as in control as he thought he was. With a smirk, Noiz's arms shot up, looping around Koujaku's neck. The man's brows shot up as he was pulled into an intense kiss, not steady and soft and light like before, but rough and blazing, out of control and wild, tongues desperately chasing one and other, lips crashing together with bruising force.

He wasn't sure if he was pushed back onto the bed, or if he in fact had pulled Koujaku on top of him, only that when his head sunk into the pillows and his boyfriends warmth pressed upon him, he couldn't care less how they had ended up in such a position, only how just this alone wasn't enough. He needed more. Every inch between them felt like a thousand miles, and an intense desire was growing within him, a mix of passion and lust that couldn't be satisfied with just kissing alone.

His hands moved down to Koujaku's chest, fingers trailing across his bare skin and slipping under the soft red material of his kimono. He felt the muscles move under his touch, rippling beneath his smooth, tanned skin, already damp with sweat, tattoos dark jagged swirls of ink set upon his skin. 

Noiz vividly recalled his surprise when he discovered the older man had tattoos, commenting that he didn't seem the type to ink his skin, but Koujaku had gone still and silent at the comment, and vaguely Noiz had wondered if there was some dark memory attached to the black lines and beautiful colours that blossomed over his skin.

Koujaku shuddered slightly, his eyes flickering shut. His long lashes cast shadows over his high cheekbones, which were dusted red as blood spilled into his face, and his mouth was open slightly, brows knitting together on his head. Noiz found himself staring, feeling a small flutter in his heart, and was intensely satisfied with his boyfriend's reaction.

Noiz's touch on his body felt so good. Fingers soft and hot, leaving trails of fire blazing across his skin, and he could feel himself twitch between his legs. Koujaku knew there was no point saying anything, that he was better to just get on with it, but every time he felt the his self control begin to slip away, he couldn't help but say something, just to confirm it was okay to lose himself for a while. "I-if you keep doing that, I won't be able to hold back," he said, his voice catching as Noiz's fingers explored the lines of his abdomen. 

The boy rolled his striking green eyes as usual. "Don't hold back," he said, his voice low. Maybe it was the dim memory of what he had done to Noiz in the past that made him feel like he always had to hear some form of verbal consent before sex. The other boy either didn't, or refused to recall that drunken night. Or maybe he just wasn't as bothered by what had happened as a normal person would be. Nothing about this odd little brat was normal. It was like he was a new species of human altogether.

Koujaku recalled with shame that he had lost control and forced himself upon him with no invitation, not even any hint that it was wanted. Noiz hadn't fought back, hadn't told him to stop, but thinking back upon the hazy events of that night, he hadn't seemed one hundred percent welcoming either, but rather like he was just letting it happen to him because he couldn't care less about his own body. Koujaku couldn't stop the barb of guilt that tore through his chest every time he thought about it. So now that they were a couple, whenever they got intimate, there was a dim anxiousness in the back of his mind that wouldn't fade until he knew for sure it was okay, until Noiz made it clear he was consenting

Satisfied, he slid his hands up Noiz's shirt, instantly reaching for his nipples, playing with the already hard protrusions on his chest as he kissed and sucked on the skin around his collarbone. The younger male made a small sound in the back of his throat, sighing deeply into the pleasure. At the same time he raised his hands to the opening of Koujaku's kimono, tugging the material wider and sliding it over his shoulders. Koujaku sat up for just a small moment, making it easier to slide the garment off, which fell around him in a red flurry.

At same time Noiz sat up, hooking his fingers into the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, slipping it off and tossing it across the room. The action was so like him, so thoughtless and messy. With his short blond hair a ruffled mess, his face slightly red, eyes wide and gleaming like a cat's reflecting in the dark, he closed the distance between them with another kiss, curling his hands around the back of Koujaku's neck, fingers digging into the hair there as he pulled him closer in an almost aggressive manner.

Koujaku let out a soft gasp against his lips, and their tongues were entwining together, chasing and twisting in each other's mouth, as Koujaku traced fingers along his sides, around his back, feeling his skin shiver beneath each touch, his muscles convulsing. He found Noiz's body fascinating for some reason.

He was slender and agile, lightly muscled much like himself, yet there was slightly more broadness to his shoulders and he just a scant few inches shorter than Koujaku. His skin was pale too, and flushed red easily, the colour dusting his face and body alike. He hoped his boyfriend wouldn't get taller than him, there was something charming about being the perfect height to rest his head on top of his when they stood together and embraced one and other. And it would somewhat wound his pride if his younger partner outgrew him.

They were kneeling together now, facing one and other so directly it was almost embarrassing, and if they got any closer Noiz would practically be straddling his lap. He leaned his head into the blond's chest, kissing the tense, shivering skin of his upper body, placing his mouth over a nipple, sucking and tugging at the sensitive nub. Meanwhile, Noiz grabbed one of Koujaku's hands, guiding it to the area between his legs, encouraging him to feel his already hard dick through his pants. Koujaku happily complied, palming the erection through the material of his clothes, and the boy let loose a small groan, his other hand gripping tightly into the slope of Koujaku's shoulder.

"Hurry..." he demanded with a husky voice. "Fuck..." Koujaku dipped his hand into the boy's pants, grasping at his hard cock and pulling it out. Koujaku was hard too, but Noiz didn't even need to be told, he was already fumbling around for his dick, clumsily wrapping his fingers around the length as he freed it from its constraints. Koujaku gasped, hot fingers sending shivers of pleasure stuttering through his hips like fire. They began jacking each other off, slow at first, but as usual it turned into some odd contest of who could keep the most control, or rather who could make the other lose control first, and of course their movements sped up.

Noiz had the upper hand in the matter of sensitivity, he felt it a lot less than Koujaku did. But his skills were sloppy, he was younger and less experienced, and that played to Koujaku's advantage. 

With careful movements, making sure to stroke with just the right strength and caress all the right places, from the swollen tip to the base, dragging his fingers along the length as though he was could pull him over the edge, force his cum from his body.  
Noiz was soon gasping and groaning, leaning his hips forward, bucking into Koujaku's touch. At the same time he himself was beginning to feel closer to toppling over the edge, white hot bliss rolling through his body in waves, when Noiz suddenly stopped, making him feel somewhat agitated at his pleasure being so abruptly cut off. "Fuck me," the blonde demanded, throwing himself back into the bed, pulling Koujaku down on top of him with alarming strength. "I want you to come inside," he said, more of a command than a request, his eyes lighting like sharp emeralds, challenging Koujaku.

Koujaku felt himself flush hotly, and nodded. Whenever Noiz made sudden demands like that, he was too weak to resist. He wanted to seem like he was in control, but sometimes it felt as though Noiz was completely in charge of him, had power over his heart and body alike, and he was ashamed of himself for giving in so easily.  
He pulled his boyfriends pants and underwear down over his hips in a somewhat clumsy and desperate manner, and Noiz kicked them off with just as much carelessness. Now lying before him completely naked, the view of his younger boyfriend seemed to sweep the air from his lungs. His lean muscled body, flat, hard stomach, fingers gripping lightly at the bed sheets, head turned slightly into the pillow, chartreuse eyes narrowed into slits, glancing at him sideways, chest rising and in rapid, uneven breaths, skin glistening and flushed with sweat. It was all so perfect, a present laid out beautifully before him, eager to be unwrapped.

And unwrap it he would. Smirking to himself, he lowered a hand between Noiz's legs, enjoying the way his thighs seemed to tremble with anticipation. Stroking the blond's cock again, which elicited a soon stifled cry from his lips, he coated his finger in a generous amount of precum and then prodded at his entrance before sliding it in.

"Don't bother with that shit," Noiz said with a small, breathy chuckle. "Just fuck me already." 

Koujaku sighed. "Patience, you spoiled little brat," he said, shocked by how breathless his own voice had become already. It was hot, almost burning inside Noiz, and he clenched and twitched around him, letting out small gasps. He continued to loosen him up with fingers, one then two, feeling around and thrusting inside. He couldn't bear the thought of rushing in and hurting him, even when Noiz was being impatient and demanding. 

Only when he felt it was enough, did he slip his fingers out, and grabbing Noiz's hips and hoisting them up, he carefully aligned himself before gradually pushing his dick into his entrance. Noiz moaned, a deep and desperate sound like music to his hears. Koujaku shuddered inside him, pleasure seeming to shoot through his hips in a sudden flare, and he let out a small, unseemly groan from the back of his throat.

Noiz's ass was warm and welcoming, wrapping around him and eating him up, and it took all of his strength not to just thrust into him in a desperate quest for more of that burning heat, to give into his desire and throw himself away into a world of bliss. Instead with a deep, shuddering sigh, he just pushed in slowly, burying himself all the way to the hilt, and then began rocking his hips gently, eyes closing and brows furrowing, unconsciously biting down on his bottom lip.

His stomach felt tight, a sweet pleasure pooling within his body in slow and glorious waves as Noiz trembled and writhed beneath him, hands curling into the bed covers, back arching up and thighs trembling as he moved to Koujaku's rhythm. "Hurry up and fuck me properly," the blond's order came through a choked voice, accompanied by laboured breathing, and his face was twisted into an expression of desperate ecstasy.

Something inside Koujaku snapped, the last of his restraint washing away in an instant. He felt a low growl bubble up from his chest, and grabbing Noiz's legs, fingers digging into the soft skin and leaving slight indents, he lifted them up so they hooked over his hips, and pounded into his boyfriend with a sudden force that surprised even himself. Noiz cried out once, and then let out strained gasps and groans with every harsh thrust.

They were a tangle of sweaty limbs and a cacophony of shameless moaning when Koujaku felt himself tip over the edge, the pleasure so intense it shuddered through him like lightning, painting his vision white. He managed to somehow lean forward, stealing up Noiz's lips in a messy kiss, more just tasting each other with mouths wide open, tongues twining together carelessly, rather than actually kissing.

At the same time Noiz seemed to convulse beneath him, legs tensing up and clinging around his waist, before he seemed to go slack, letting out a slow, drawn out groan, beads of cum shooting from his cock all over Koujaku's stomach. "Fuck..." the word came out of his mouth on a breathless exhale, and after a few moments of heavy, ragged breathing, Koujaku pulled himself out, and sat back, watching as white cum dribbled from Noiz's ass hole, a shameful display of his passion.

They eventually found themselves curled up together in the bed, still hot and sweaty, the sheets seeming to wrap around them much as their bodies wrapped around one and other. Noiz clung onto Koujaku, face buried in the side of his neck, legs draped over him, and he couldn't help but think about how cute it was as he felt the soft exhale of his hot breathe.

Noiz only ever got clingy like this after sex, or when he felt bad about something, coiling his body around Koujaku's and sticking to him like glue. Usually, he seemed fairly distant, legs just brushing when they sat next to each other, briefly squeezing his hand as they walked together, occasionally kissing him when they were alone, before pulling away and looking at the ground.

At first Koujaku thought that maybe he just wasn't very affectionate, but more and more he'd come to realise it was that he never knew how to express his affection, and that it embarrassed him. He didn't know much about Noiz's past, and he hadn't shared many details of his own, but he knew that it hadn't been easy for either of them, and they were both still learning what it meant to love someone, together. 

He wrapped an arm around Noiz, who tensed slightly before relaxing to his touch, and let out a small, tired sigh in his ear. "I'm hungry," he mumbled, and Koujaku let out a small chuckle. "We should go for dinner," he replied, tracing circles with his fingers between Noiz's shoulder blade.

"Too tired," the blond said. "I want takeout. I'll pay," 

"Fine, take out it is," Koujaku said with a sigh, silently vowing he would one day get Noiz to eat proper meals instead of junk. Maybe he should pick up a cook book or two...they could even prepare something together. 

He found himself laughing, a quiet, unrefined sound he was unable to stifle. 

"What's so funny?" Noiz demanded, and he could almost feel the accusing glare like heat upon his skin.  
"Nothing," he mumbled, and he turned his head slightly to plant an affectionate kiss on Noiz's forehead, who only frowned up at him, brows slightly furrowed. "Whatever," he said.


End file.
